Dead Zombriex
by Pykaru-Gykaru
Summary: El "apocalipsis" pronto llegará y dos chicas tendrán que enfrentarlo juntas, mientras aprenderán a entenderse mutuamente para sobrevivir en un nuevo mundo dominado por el caos. "-No te fies de las apariencias...-"


_**Capítulo 1:**_

-Aquí, en vivo y en directo desde Nevada, tenemos al doctor Edward Rantis en persona. Él ha accedido a concedernos una entrevista en exclusiva del nuevo proyecto que la NASA, las Naciones Unidas, el Ejército y los Estados Unidos de América se han negado a contarnos todo este tiempo dejando este secreto a la oscuridad del mundo entero. Díganos señor Rantis, ¿por qué nos revela este secreto sabiendo que su vida puede correr peligro si esto sale a la luz?-Preguntó un reportero de mediana edad mirando fijamente a Rantis.

-Les he llamado hoy personalmente porque debo advertir al mundo del peligro que corre actualmente, no estoy haciendo esto por propia seguridad, sino la seguridad de todos los seres humanos que aún viven. El Gobierno ha llevado acabo experimentos de armas biológicas desde hace muchos años, y gracias a un material nuevo de investigaciones avanzadas de la NASA, han conseguido traer al mundo a la propia muerte.- Decía Rantis muy serio con la mirada perdida. Estaba sudando de la angustia ya que no sabía que sería del futuro del mundo desde ahora.- No tengo pruebas para afirmar que esto es cierto pero he encontrado informes clasificados donde se muestran fotos que revelan como un muerto se levanta después de haber recibido un tiro directamente del corazón…- A cada palabra que Rantis revelaba la existencia de esa especie de nueva arma biológica se le aceleraba el corazón, sudaba cada vez más y a cada segundo que pasaba dudaba si desistir de revelar la verdad al mundo.- Pronto vendrán a buscarme, lo sé. Pero he de decir esto al mundo ahora que puedo, el Gobierno sabe que es peligroso y que están jugando con fuego, tengo que decir que se les está yendo de las manos y estoy seguro de que en cualquier momento las cosas se saldrán de control y nadie podrá parar esta epidemia así que por favor, si alguien está escuchando o viendo esta noticia hagan todo lo posible por sobrevivir, tomen suministros ahora, escapen ahora que pueden y ¡no dejen que el Gobierno…!- En ese momento el doctor Rantis dejó de hablar. Siete hombres armados entraron a golpes por la puerta del cuarto oscuro en el que estaban grabando la noticia.

-¡No! ¡No permitiré que el mundo desconozca la existencia de esta nueva amenaza!- Gritó Rantis levantándose de su asiento súbitamente. De repente, agarró la cámara y dijo.- Corran por sus vidas, ¡si están ellos aquí ahora es porque ya está fuera de control! ¡Corran ahora que pueden, el Apocalipsis va a co…!- Uno de los siete hombres armados allí presentes le propinó un golpe en la nuca a Rantis, lo que provocó que cayera al suelo desmayado.

Y entonces… En la pantalla del televisor apareció un anuncio que decía: "Este programa ha sido cancelado por el Gobierno de los Estados Unidos". Un niño que estaba sentado frente al televisor quedó impactado por la noticia.

-Oye papá, ¿todo eso que han dicho en el programa es verdad?- Preguntó el niño rubio de habla inglesa a su padre sentado en el sofá.

-Por supuesto que no hijo, todos esos programas los hacen para entretener a la gente cuando se aburren y no tienen nada que hacer. Son como esos programas sobre OVNIs que ves tú.- Dijo el padre con una sonrisa a su hijo convenciéndolo de que era tal y como decía. El niño le dio una sonrisa y siguió viendo la tele.

_**(Dos semanas mas tarde…)**_

El sol se veía radiante esa tarde de verano en un pueblo español, se veía una chica en una barandilla de una fábrica abandonada sentada sin nada que hacer, pensativa, mirando al cielo sin mucho interés. Meneaba sus piernas de adelante hacia atrás mientras el viento movía su largo y moreno pelo oscuro como la noche. Sus ojos eran ambarinos, más parecidos al color que tiene la miel. Lucía despreocupada mirando fijamente al cielo, sin más, bajo de la barandilla y comenzó a caminar hacia el centro del pueblo para ir a buscar algo de comida. Tendría que darse prisa si no quería volver muy tarde, o de lo contrario el jefe de su banda la echaría, aunque ya estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de cosas; había lidiado con ellas toda su vida…

Llegó a la rotonda principal del pueblo, donde habían muchas tiendecitas de comida. Entró a una en la que no habían muchas personas. Divisó a un hombre de unos treinta años que llevaba la cartera en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón. Se acercó rápidamente a él y chocó.

-Lo siento, tengo prisa señor. Se le ha caído esto, aquí tiene.- Dijo dándole las llaves que ella había tirado a propósito para poder distraerlo y cuando cogiese las llaves tomar "prestada" la cartera.

-Oh, muchas gracias jovencita.- Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa y salió de la tienda.

"**-Perfecto…"- **Pensó Nani con la cartera en la mano y una sonrisa en sus labios.

Nani salió de la tienda con una botella de cerveza robada ya que no tenia edad para comprar alcohol, y lo que compró realmente fueron unas patas fritas y pan junto con unas barritas energéticas para desayunar la mañana siguiente. Sin más tiempo que perder, se fue caminando tranquilamente de nuevo a la fábrica para comer. Al llegar allí no pasó le paso nada, al parecer nadie notó que se había escapado del trabajo un momento para ir a "comprar" comida. Dentro de unos minutos tendría que volver a repartir droga a los compradores ilegales que venían por allí, así que se dio prisa en guardar su alimento al lado de una manta que usaba como cama detrás de la almohada destrozada que tenía y volvió rápidamente al trabajo.

A la mañana siguiente, una chica jóven de piel blanca y el cabello castaño iba cargando una mochila. Estaba malhumorada e iba camino del instituto, se había peleado con su padre haría cosa de una hora más o menos y se le habían quitado las ganas de ir a estar todo el día sentada en una silla sin mucho que hacer más que escribir. Miró hacia ambos lados y procuró que no hubiese ningún policía cerca para verla, se desvió del camino al instituto y se fue a las afueras del pueblo, al descampado.

Cuando llegó, se sentó en un pedrusco con forma cuadrangular. Dejó su mochila al lado en el suelo y sacó de ella una videoconsola portable con la que estuvo jugando durante unas 3 horas hasta que se le acabó la batería. Bufó molesta, encima también le había entrado hambre, ella era comilona y siempre estaba hambrienta. Se fue del lugar para ir a buscar algo de comer en su casa. Cuando llegó allí, olvidó que se había dejado las llaves en su habitación, bufó molesta una vez más y se fue a buscar a unos "amigos" a ver si podía sacarles algo de pasta.

De camino al zulo que los chicos habían construido en un edificio abandonado, la chica divisó a la policía en una tienda llevándose a la fuerza a una joven de más o menos su edad que había sido pillada robando. No vio toda la escena del robo, pero si alcanzo a ver la habilidad que la otra muchacha tenía para el hurto, quedó algo sorprendida con la otra chica así que, hizo un rápido sprint hacia ella y la cogió de la mano llevándosela a algún lugar apartado.

Finalmente después de tanto correr, consiguieron despistar a la policía metiéndose en un callejón oscuro algo cerrado.

**-"¿Quién es esta chica?"- **Pensó Nani después de haber sido rescatada, o más bien forzada de nuevo por aquella chica extraña que estaba frente a ella.

-¿Quién eres tú y por qué me ayudaste?- Preguntó finalmente Nani.

-¿Acaso realmente importa? Solo te ayudé y ya, no es la gran cosa, tampoco soy una heroína por eso o algo así.- Respondió Alex casi sin interés.

-Bueno, si no me vas a decir quién eres realmente no me importa, no necesitaba tu ayuda podría habérmelas arreglado yo sola.- Dijo Nani algo enfadada por la insuficiente respuesta de la chica.

-Sí, sí… Como sea, solo lárgate antes de que la policía te vea de nuevo o esta vez nadie vendrá a salvarte.- Dijo Alex aún sin interés alguno marchándose para volver a sus asuntos. Se dio la vuelta y levantó una mano para despedirse llevándose la que le quedaba libre al bolsillo, y sin mirar atrás se fue caminando hasta las afueras del pueblo.

_**Tiempo después…**_

Dos semanas más tarde, Alex había tomado la bici para salir afuera a distraerse un poco, paso por enfrente de su instituto y vio como unos chicos se metían con una alumna del instituto en un callejón cercano a la entrada, se acercó a ver que estaban haciéndole a la indefensa chica, la estaban acosando. Alex sabía cómo eran esos chicos, y no eran precisamente del tipo de chicos que sabían tratar a las chicas, no, para nada, estos eran de esos que por tener un rato a solas con ellas hasta las podían secuestrar. A Alex no le gustaban este tipo de niños, sí, niños; porque si fueran hombres no harían tales estupideces según el punto de vista de Alex, para ella eso era falta de virilidad.

Alex se acercó a ellos, se puso delante de la chica a la que estaban acorralando y abrió sus brazos en una pose sobreprotectora plantándoles cara a esos niñatos.

-¿Pero qué es esto, otra chica? ¿Te crees que por quedarte ahí parada con los brazos abiertos puedes defenderla?- El chico rió y volvió a hablar.- Como sea, una más con la que poder pasar el rato.-

-Cállate idiota…- Le soltó Alex entonando una voz un poco alta.

-Oye niña, no tienes nada que hacer, deja de creerte la heroína y vente con nosotros un rato.- Dijo sonriente y divertido otro de los chicos que ahora acorralaban a las dos chicas. Intentó tomar a Alex por el hombro cuando, en ese momento, Alex tomó su brazo y lo dobló de manera que quedara la mano del chico en su espalda cerca de la cabeza presionando la mano hacia él para causarle dolor y que no se moviera.

-¡Hey, suéltame!- Gritó el chico retorciéndose de dolor e intentando forcejear para escapar del agarre de Alex.- No se queden ahí mirando, ¡ayudenme inútiles!- Gritó el chico desesperado.

Al momento, los otros dos chicos reaccionaron ante esto y fueron ambos a intentar liberar a su compinche de la chica que lo tenía dominado. Intentaron cogerla por ambos brazos pero Alex soltó al chico que tenía de rehén y lo empujó contra uno de ellos mientras le lanzaba un puñetazo en el estómago al otro que iba por ella, el cual, había quedado aturdido y necesitaba recuperarse un momento.

-Sal de aquí, no querrás ver lo que les haré dentro de un momento a estos chicos.- Dijo Alex a la chica que estaba ayudando esbozando una sonrisa mientras se ponía unos guantes de cuero.- Vamos, ¿a qué esperas? ¿Acaso quieres que te violen o algo peor? Tienes que irte ahora o no te dejarán en paz.- Le dijo Alex con una sonrisa más grande que la anterior. La chica decidió irse siguiendo los consejos de Alex.

-Aam… Mu-muchas gracias por ayudarme…- Dijo la chica en agradecimiento mientras se alejaba del lugar y veía como Alex terminaba de colocarse los guantes y darse la vuelta para reanudar el combate sin quitar de su cara una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Alex parecía divertirse con las peleas, quizá sonreía por haber podido ayudar a esa chica, ya que después de todo odiaba a los chicos como esos, o quizá también era porque las peleas de manos eran lo suyo; sólo ella podía entender porqué sonreía de esa manera.

La lucha continuaba, los tres chicos arremetieron contra ella a la vez. Al primero lo hizo a un lado con un puñetazo en la cara seguido de una patada en el pie izquierdo que provocó que cayera al suelo. El siguiente tomó a Alex por el cuello de su camisa levantándola del suelo y zarandeándola bruscamente, Alex le tomó ahora a él de su chaqueta y le dio un cabezazo que lo dejó mareado. Alex miró a ver dónde se encontraba el último idiota que al que tenía que destrozarle la cara para terminar de una vez con todo ese escándalo. No logró ver al chico que quedaba y la cogió desde atrás levantándola por sus brazos dejándola bastante indefensa.

**-"Mierda, me tiene bien agarrada."- **Pensó Alex intentando escapar de él, pero le resultó inúil.

En ese momento, escuchó como el sonido de la madera chocaba contra algo, de repente el chico que la tenía sujetada la soltó y súbitamente cayó al suelo. Detrás de éste, había una chica que a Alex se le hacía conocida de antes, llevaba un trozo de madera grueso en la mano con el que había golpeado al chico que yacía ahora inconsciente en el suelo.

La chica a la que Alex había ayudado a escapar de la policía unos días atrás apareció de la nada para ayudarla.

-De nada chica, supongo que te debía una después de lo del otro día. Por cierto, me llamo Nani.- Le habló Nani a Alex sin mucha preocupación por lo que pudiera pasarle al chico que acababa de golpear.

-Aam… Sí, gracias supongo, aunque hubiera podido yo sola, no necesitaba tu ayuda realmente.- Le contestó Alex algo molesta, ella quería encargarse sola de esos tres idiotas sin ayuda de nadie, estaba segura de que no la necesitaba, pero aún así, si no hubiera podido con ese chico quién sabe lo que hubiera hecho con ella, por eso decidió darle con pesar las gracias a Nani.- En fin, me voy. Un placer conocerte o como se diga.- Dijo Alex desinteresada como normalmente solía ser con los demás.

-Espera, aún no puedes irte.- Dijo Nani intentando retener a Alex poniéndose frente a ella.- Te he dicho mi nombre, y si algo sé es que soy muy curiosa y desde aquel día en el que me ayudaste a escapar de la policía me intriga tu nombre.- Terminó de decir Nani seria pero con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Eh? Oye no me importa realmente quién seas y no tengo porqué decirte mi nombre, apártate del camino y no te haré nada.- Le contestó Alex intentando abstenerse de golpearla o algo para que se quitase de en medio.

-Creo que esa no es forma de hablarle a una chica con un palo de madera que acaba de tirar a un tío al suelo de un golpe y que además te ha salvado el culo.- Dijo Nani sonriendo más que antes.- Te lo advierto, tengo curiosidad por saber tu nombre y te lo estoy pidiendo de buenas maneras, no soy tan indefensa como parezco que lo sepas, si quieres pelea la tendrás pero dime tu nombre.- Amenazó Nani dejando el palo a un lado y poniendo una pose ofensiva.

-Ja, eres graciosa, prefiero la pelea ciertamente. Y no me reproches con mi nombre de nuevo, me acabas de dar a elegir entre una de las dos opciones prácticamente y escojo la pelea.- Contestó Alex adoptando un rostro frío y serio poniéndose a la defensiva.

-Como quieras niña, tú lo pediste, si no llego a saber tu nombre al menos habré tenido algo con lo que distraerme hoy.- Dijo Nani antes de lanzarle un puñetazo en la cara a Alex que la tiró al suelo.

Alex cayó fuertemente al suelo un metro más lejos de Nani, la chica golpeaba bien había que admitirlo. Alex se levantó rápidamente, le sangraba la nariz, pero ahora era su turno de golpear a la chica que la había lanzado un metro más allá de ella.

Alex retomó la lucha y se lanzó contra Nani rápida, le dio un puñetazo en un lado de la cara y después le hizo un uppercut perfecto que echó a Nani hacia atrás.

Ambas tomaron aliento y salieron la una hacia la otra gritando con el puño levantado listo para propinar una hostia directa y con toda la fuerza posible, chocaron sus puños con la cara de la otra al mismo tiempo, tirándolas a ambas al suelo con un moretón en la cara.

-Joder… No está nada mal chica, o Nani, como prefieras…-Dijo una sonriente Alex tirada en el suelo con los brazos extendidos intentando coger todo el aire posible.

-Lo mismo te digo desconocida…- Dijo una jadeante Nani sobándose la mandíbula mientras desde el suelo miraba por el rabillo del ojo a Alex.- Creo que… me debes tu nombre.- Dijo Nani decidida a que aquella chica le revelase su nombre.

-Buff… Está bien, la pelea me gustó, nunca nadie me había tirado de un golpe de esa manera, supongo que te mereces saber quién soy.- Dijo Alex riendo.- Mi nombre es Alex, un placer.- Dijo Alex guiñando un ojo.

Alex se levantó del suelo y le tendió la mano a Nani para ayudarla a levantarse.

-¿Sabes qué? Me agradas, deberíamos pelearnos más seguido.- Dijo Nani con una sonrisa mirando a Alex a los ojos.- Entonces… ¿Nos vemos por ahí?-

Alex rió ante las palabras de Nani.-Como quieras chi… Nani.- Dijo Alex mirando el atardecer que caía sobre el pueblo.- Bonito atardecer, ¿no lo crees?- Preguntó Alex.

-Ya te digo. Bueno, tengo que volver a un lugar, así que como comprenderás no puedo quedarme más tiempo aquí charlando contigo.- Nani le dio un golpecito a Alex en hombro como despedida entes de irse a través de las callejuelas del pueblo.

Alex tomó su bici y fue pedaleando hasta su casa. Le había tomado algo de tiempo llegar y ya había oscurecido. Su padre no estaría contento con esto, o quizás el viejo volvería más tarde y no tendría que comerse la charla de su padre cuando llegaba borracho a casa. Miró por las ventanas a ver si estaba dentro, no vio a nadie pero solo por asegurarse, subió por la canaleta del agua hasta la ventana de su habitación y entró por ahí, por suerte para ella, su padre no estaba aún en casa. Se había librado.

Nani volvió a la fábrica, dejó sus cosas en su "habitación" si es que podía llamársele así, y salió para acudir al contrabando nocturno de droga en campo abierto. Llevaba la pistola de nuevo por si algo ocurría, normalmente no ocurría mucho, solo se daba la mercancía y el pago por el recibo. Pero en algún caso especial los compradores no estaban contentos con la cantidad del producto o la demanda de este era muy grande y se entraban en conflictos de banda o ataques al distribuidor.

El comprador había llegado. Eran cerca de la una A.M. y tenían todo preparado. Llegó un coche negro algo echado a perder, de él bajaron tres hombres armados con pistolas con silenciador incorporado, se acercaron y tiraron una bolsa con quinientos euros dentro y a cambio, los distribuidores que estaban con Nani les dieron los treinta kg de metanfetamina que pedían. Tan rápido como llegaron se largaron, los de la banda distribuidora podían irse a sus casas porque de momento no tenían ningún otro encargo esa madrugada, así que Nani fue devuelta a la fábrica para descansar, se sentía dolida por la pelea de la tarde y necesitaba un descanso. Sin más, llegó al montículo de paja que tenia y se tiró encima para quedarse dormida al momento.

_**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo de este nuevo fanfic y quiero decir ya desde el principio que será un proyecto largo el cual queremos anunciar a mucha gente y del cual pondremos noticias de cuándo llegarán más capítulos en la muy conocida web (este es enlace de la página del fanfic en español: blog/deadzombriexoficialesp). Será un fanfic de zombies aunque aún nuestros queridos no-muertos aún no hayan aparecido, dado que el primer capítulo será más de introducción para que se adapten a las protagonistas con tiempo. Entra en la categoría de "Rated:M" o "Mature content", lo que significa que es para adultos, si eres un menor, mejor no lo leas y si decides hacerlo de todos modos, nosotros no nos hacemos responsables de lo que puedas leer y queda bajo tu jurisdicción. Por último, cabe añadir que este fanfic estará dirigido por más de una persona, no somos una organización, etnia, nueva religión, etc ni buscamos hacer dinero con la publicación de esta obra, más información en la pagina de Tumblr.**_

_**Un saludo a todos los lectores y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**_


End file.
